Metallico: World Hopper
by Element985
Summary: I own Metallico so far... Metallico is basically a less OP Element but a completely different guy... May be seeing an appearance from The Gatekeeper himself.


**Chapter 1**

 **Enter: Metallico**

"Barry!" Cisco yelled over the intercom. "What? I was in the middle of trying to go above Mach 2 again." Barry complained as he slowed down to a suitable speed for running through the city. "Bank robbery in progress, there are hostages and three guys with guns, so far," Cisco said with a little agitation in his voice. "Address?" Barry asked. "Corner of 5th and Main. Hurry up!" Kaitlyn butted in, making sure there wasn't a fight between them.

"OK, I'm h- Shit!" Barry exclaimed. "What? What is it?" Kaitlyn asked with worry. "Th- They were ready for me, they have me trapped in some sort of stasis field," Barry tried to phase out, "I can't get out!" "Well well, what do we have here?" one of the robbers asked, obviously the leader, "The Flash? Oh, this is certainly a treat indeed." The robber took off his mask to reveal his face which was horribly scarred and had a wicked sneer on it. "You won't get away with this!" Barry strained against the field the leader just laughed and walked away.

Over the intercom Barry heard Cisco say, "Uh, guys? We have a problem. There's an airborne projectile heading your way." Kaitlyn was the first to respond, "A missile?" "No, too slow," Cisco responded. "Well figure out what it-" Barry stopped, the windows above the door just exploded and a winged figure flew through and landed on the floor right in front of the hostages. The figure turned around and said, "Hello, my name is Metallico. But _you_ can call me, your worst nightmare."

Alex was listening over the radio waves looking for any crime and came across Team Flash's line when they were giving the address of the bank. _hmm might as well check it out_ thought Alex. That's when he walked over to his armor and said, "Metallico, is back." As he was flying towards the robbery he heard Team flash talking about him. He had never had a thing for dramatic entrances but figured that now was a good time as any, because his friends needed him, back in his own reality.

When Alex turned to face the robbers he said a line he hadn't used since he first got his powers, "Hello, my name is Metallico. But _you_ can call me, your worst nightmare." Then he detached his massive metal wings and they immediately became two of his favorite weapons, a pair of Tonfa. "Wait!" yelled the lead robber, "How old are you?" That caught Alex off guard, he did not really know. "Oh… abou-," He was cut off by the lead robber screaming and running at him. But Alex had him in a half nelson before he could even land a blow, "So anyways, you are going to put all of the money back and release your hostages or we are going to have major problems." "I don't think so kid, we are walking away with the money and our ransom for the hostages." The lead robber stated.

"Ok, you made a huge mistake," Alex smiled, "Oh, and by the way, your weapons are now pile of mush by your feet." And that's when all hell broke loose. It took about two minutes, but all of the robbers were on the floor either unconscious or writhing in pain from all of the broken bones in their body. When alex finished up with the last guy he walked over to Barry and found the source of the field and let him go. "Thanks Metallico, I owe you one," then speaking to the hostages, said, "You are all free to go" Alex held out his hand and said, "If you want to make good on your IOU then meet me outside of S.T.A.R. Labs later tonight. I have to clean up here." as he said that the window fixed itself and the mush guns reformed and then he ran up to the roof, put his wings back on and jumped off the roof, barely missing a police cruiser on the way down.

"Uh, so I guess we are meeting this guy? Because I really want to," Cisco said over the intercom. "Yeah… I think we don't have a choice. I need to make a call." With that Barry ran back to S.T.A.R. Labs to prepare for a fight if need be… and to make a call to an old friend.

"Hey, Oliver, how fast can you get to Central city?" Barry asked through the phone. "Oh… in about 2 minutes," Oliver said. "Wait, what? How?" Barry asked. "Waller heard about your visitor at the bank and sent us to investigate with you." "But, that just happened like 10 minutes ago. how are you guys moving so fast?" Barry was worried there was another speedster helping them. "We are in a _very_ fast jet and are about to land on the roof of S.T.A.R Labs."

"Oh come on," Barry yelled over the noise as all of team Arrow climbed out of the jet, "Thanks for drawing attention to S.T.A.R. Labs." Oliver just looked at him with smirk, "We didn't we just went invisible and sent a hologram to continue our path while we landed and now the jet is going to catch up with it now."

"WOW! I only really wanted to speak to The Flash, but Green Arrow too? This day just keeps getting better and better," Metallico said from somewhere on the roof, "Now now, I would advise you to put the bow down, or do you want it in a pile of mush by your feet?" Barry could see him now, he was walking on the edge of the roof, his wings glinting in the moonlight.

Alex jumped off of the roof and landed in front of Cisco who had just gotten out there and took off his wings which immediately shrunk into the tonfas. "Sorry if I scared you Cisco, I seem to have a thing for dramatic entrances today," then he turned to the rest of the group and took off his mask. Revealing the face of a 15-year old. "So, questions anyone?"

Cisco raised his hand and asked, "Uh, yeah you need to tell me how to make that tech because I have some awesome ideas." Barry and Kaitlyn sighed and Oliver and Felicity just laughed while Laurel, Diggle, and Thea just looked at each other in confusion.

"Um… it's not tech. It's me, I can control all metal. But," Alex started fiddling with his tonfas and hit a hidden button and they suddenly started expanding and growing and becoming more and more complex until he was holding two halves of a motorcycle, then he put them together but the bike still had no power, "this cube here can wirelessly transfer power from anywhere in the world. Actually I think it is still receiving power from my home…"

"Your home in Central City?" Thea asked. "No… My home back in my own reality… But how is this possible?" Alex mumbled to himself. "Wait, you're from another reality? Why didn't you tell us this? We could have helped you get back." Barry said with a concerned voice. "No, you couldn't have… OK, quick question. Can I borrow your computer? I need to send an e-mail."

 **A/N Metallico is basically based off of Element but a little less OP**


End file.
